<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no mean feat (in this heat) by lucete</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698036">no mean feat (in this heat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucete/pseuds/lucete'>lucete</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, this is just wooseok being whipped for yohan because aren't we all, wee bit of tense jumping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucete/pseuds/lucete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooseok thinks life is made up of little tests to see what kind of person you are when things go wrong. Yohan breaking the air con on the hottest day of summer might be one such test, but Wooseok feels like he might fail it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no mean feat (in this heat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>something short and sweet for yocat whom i adore with my whole heart 🧡</p><p>thank you to the mods for running this fest!! (and for your infinite patience with me)</p><p>and thank u to <strong>i</strong> for encouraging me always 💛</p><blockquote>
  <p>Prompt #21: A thinks he might just melt. B would be inclined to say that, yes, that’s kind of what happens when you break the air con screaming “Parkour!”</p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It’s hot.</p><p class="p1">Absolutely sweltering. Scorching, even. As Hangyul might say, “It’s so hot you could fry your balls with eggs on the roof.” What that means, Wooseok doesn’t particularly want to know — but he definitely agrees with the sentiment.</p><p class="p1">And it’s all one person’s fault.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Hyung</em>,” Yohan cries out from his position, sprawled out on the floor. “It’s so hot.”</p><p class="p1">Wooseok thinks his restraint is comparable to Buddha or Jesus or Seungwoo <em>hyung</em> when he’s forced to take a drunk Seungyoun home at three in the morning. Indeterminable, immeasurable and infinite. He should have his own shrine at this point. Disciples completing pilgrimages in his name. A statue smack in the middle of the university entrance in his honour. A cult, possibly.</p><p class="p1">Yohan groans from his place on the floor. “I feel like the chicken in <em>samgyetang.</em> I’m boiling, <em>hyung</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Wooseok contemplates homicide.</p><p class="p1">“And who’s fault is that, Yohan?” He feels guilty for snapping for a moment, then remembers their predicament and doesn’t anymore.</p><p class="p1">Yohan whimpers. If Wooseok weren’t ready to explode (from anger or just the sheer, unbearable heat — he’s not sure which) he might’ve found it a bit cute.</p><p class="p1">He always finds Yohan a bit cute.</p><p class="p1">“I said I was sorry…” Yohan pouts at him. Wooseok reminds himself to stay vigilant. He’s known Yohan long enough that the Pout™ can only work on him when he’s in a good mood. Which is usually all the time when he’s around Yohan, but that’s beside the point.</p><p class="p1">And, well. Yohan did say he was sorry.</p><p class="p1">He also broke air conditioner whilst attempting a flip in their already cramped dorm room.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wooseok had come home about two hours prior, exhausted from a full morning of back to back classes and ready to take a long nap in the comfort of his bed, air con on full blast with soft jazz playing in the background. His hopes were shattered as when he entered, he was greeted with the sight of Yohan clutching his leg on the floor, Hangyul clutching a massive piece of jagged plastic (later he learned it was part of the air con that had snapped off) and a disgustingly humid room that was to be his deathbed.</p><p class="p1">(“I think it’s a little dramatic to call this your deathbed, <em>hyung</em>.” Hangyul says matter of factly, leaning against the broken air con piece to prop himself up.</p><p class="p1">Wooseok fixes him with a withering glare. “Would you like to sleep here tonight while I room with Seungyoun?”</p><p class="p1">The only time Wooseok had seen Hangyul duck out that fast was when he ran into his two of his exes on a date together last semester. It was at the cafe where they both worked and by some miracle, Hangyul didn’t get fired.)</p><p class="p1">Yohan was thankfully not injured (though Wooseok was tempted to kick him in the shins regardless) and tried to explain their now sauna-like situation.</p><p class="p1">“So,” Wooseok started, stretched out on the couch. He stared down Yohan, crouched on the floor like a sad puppy and willed himself not to cave to the boy’s cuteness. It’s an every day struggle. “You and Hangyul saw some parkour videos online, decided you wanted to try it out, and instead of going outside like most parkourists <em>do</em>, you thought it would be a good idea to practice here. And then broke our air conditioner, that is, our only source of cool air during this heat wave.”</p><p class="p1">Yohan visibly gulped. “Um. Yes.”</p><p class="p1">Wooseok buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. Possibly the longest sigh he’s ever done. Definitely in the top ten at least.</p><p class="p1">Yohan got up and sat next to him, but not too close into Wooseok’s personal space like he usually does, probably due to the heat. Wooseok appreciated the sentiment, but he did miss the press of Yohan’s body next to his.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” Yohan said forlornly, knees pulled up to his chest. “If they ask us to pay, I’ll cover it.”</p><p class="p1">“You don’t have to cover it alone, Hangyul needs to pay his fair share as well.” Wooseok smirked.</p><p class="p1">Yohan giggled in that bright, childish way of his that always puts a stupid smile on Wooseok’s face.</p><p class="p1">For a moment, the two were silent. Taking in the muggy air and shifting their steadily dampening clothes. Then—</p><p class="p1">“But,” Yohan started. “You know, <em>hyung</em>. They don’t call people who do parkour, <em>parkourists.</em> They call them <em>traceurs</em>. Or tracers.”</p><p class="p1">The moment was ruined. Wooseok took in a breath and silently counted to ten.</p><p class="p1">Yohan didn’t realise this.</p><p class="p1">“You know, that movie with Taylor Lautner in it that was kind of trash but he looked super hot.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ve practically described every Taylor Lautner movie.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah. That’s— That’s well…” Yohan trailed off slightly. “You know what, I can’t even argue with that.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When admin eventually shows up to say, “Yup. We’re gonna need to replace that. Here’s a fine,” they’re assured that they have a spare air conditioner in storage, but have to wait until tomorrow morning for it to get installed. Yohan is handed a piece of paper and Wooseok can see some of the light leave his eyes. He glances over at the slip he was just handed and <em>ooft</em>. Yeah, looks like Yohan will be living off of cup ramyeon and whatever he can mooch off his friends for the next month. He pats him on the back a couple of times in solidarity, but that does little to assuage the pout on Yohan’s face.</p><p class="p1">Seungwoo swings by with not one, but <em>two</em> old fans because he is truly comparable to god himself in these trying times. Wooseok says as much, but the man just laughs and ruffles his and Yohan’s hair and tries to<span class="s2"> cheer them up. It doesn’t quite work, but they do appreciate the sentiment.</span></p><p class="p1">Seungyoun tags along to laugh at them (dick) and also give them a box of popsicles (dreamboat) to help them get through the night. The four of them sit in the middle of the floor amongst the fans and clutching a popsicle each. Seungyoun and Seungwoo in particular are devouring theirs as quickly as possible.</p><p class="p1">(Probably so they can leave the mini hellfire pit that Wooseok and Yohan’s dorm room has turned into as fast as they can. Wooseok can’t say he blames them.)</p><p class="p1">“So, Yohan,” Seungwoo starts, leaning back against the floor. Wooseok isn’t sure if it’s much cooler down there, but Seungwoo seems comfortable. “Why were you practising parkour in the middle of your dorm?”</p><p class="p1">“Hangyul and I just thought it would be cool.” Yohan murmurs around his popsicle, lips stained blue.</p><p class="p1">Seungyoun lets out a barking laugh. “Should’ve known that Hangyul had something to do with it. When the two of you are together it’s like you lose braincells rather than gain them sometimes.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey!”</p><p class="p1">“He has a point, Yohan.” Wooseok nods, finishing up the last of his popsicle. “You and Hangyul don’t always have the greatest ideas. Remember when you guys tried to join the cheerleading team and you <em>both</em> ripped your pants in front of the entire stadium?”</p><p class="p1">“Or when the two of you wanted to join roller derby after seeing that Ellen Page movie and got concussions on the sidewalk?”</p><p class="p1">“Ooh, also that time you tried to make weed brownies by putting actual weeds from the garden in them—”</p><p class="p1">“That was supposed to be a prank!” Yohan protests.</p><p class="p1">Seungwoo smiles. “Our point still stands, Yohan.”</p><p class="p1">Yohan sits back down with one of his signature pouts. The others chat a little while longer before eventually Seungyoun and Seungwoo escape to their own dorms with air con and bliss.</p><p class="p1">Yohan stays uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When night falls, the pair decide to spread out their blankets and pillows onto the floor by the fans and try their best to stay as cool as possible through the night.</p><p class="p1">Yohan has barely said a word since Seungyoun and Seungwoo left and buries his face in his pillow, head turned away from Wooseok. Something’s up.</p><p class="p1">Wooseok scoots over to him, head resting against his arm as he watches Yohan carefully. Yohan’s ignoring him, which is strange and so unlike him that Wooseok grows concerned.</p><p class="p1">“Hey,” he starts. “Are you asleep?”</p><p class="p1">Yohan says nothing, but shifts a little on the blankets and hides his face further.</p><p class="p1">“Yohan,” Wooseok tries again. “Is everything alright?”</p><p class="p1">A small sigh. And then: “I’m fine,” Yohan mumbles into his pillow. “Go to sleep, <em>hyung</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Wooseok frowns, leaning over to try and get a better look at his face. Yohan turns away, practically smothering himself with his own pillow.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll get some sleep once you tell me what’s wrong, Yohan.”</p><p class="p1">“Nothing’s wrong!” His words are muffled from the pillow, and Wooseok has had enough.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll suffocate yourself like that, just turn over and tell me what’s up.” Wooseok tries to stare a hole into Yohan’s head and it seems to work, as Yohan finally shifts over to look at him. Wooseok’s heart drops when he sees how the boy’s eyes are red rimmed and watery; like he’s seconds away from crying.</p><p class="p1">Instinctively, Wooseok wraps his arms around Yohan and pulls him close. Yohan relaxes immediately into his hold, burying his face into Wooseok’s neck and holding onto him tightly. It’s definitely far too hot for this, yet Wooseok can’t help but relish in the warmth that’s starting from his chest and spreading through his limbs. Yohan has that effect on people. (On him.)</p><p class="p1">“What’s wrong, Yohan? What’s happened?” Wooseok murmurs into his ear.</p><p class="p1">Yohan takes a few moments. “<em>Hyung</em>,” he whispers. “Do you think I’m dumb?”</p><p class="p1">What.</p><p class="p1">Wooseok pulls his face away to look at Yohan, who whines a little when Wooseok backs off. He barely has a second to think it’s cute, but of course, Wooseok does anyway.</p><p class="p1">“What do you mean ‘do I think you’re dumb’? Of course not, why would you say that?” Wooseok exclaims. Yohan ducks his head slightly to avoid his gaze, but Wooseok lifts his chin to look at him.</p><p class="p1">Yohan bites his lip. “I just…” He breaks off into a small sigh. “I just think you always end up seeing me do stupid stuff. And I don’t want you to think that I’m like that all the time.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think you’re like that all the time, Yohan. I live with you, of course I know you better than that!” Wooseok smiles and brushes some hair out of Yohan’s eyes.</p><p class="p1">“But you do think I’m like that some of the time?”</p><p class="p1">Wooseok flicks his nose for that. “We’re all a little stupid some of the time. Besides, it’s one of the things I like about you. That you’re always willing to try something new, even if you might fail or embarrass yourself. It’s something to be proud of. I wish I had your guts sometimes.”</p><p class="p1">Yohan blinks up at him, amazed. “Really?”</p><p class="p1">Wooseok nods.</p><p class="p1">“But I thought you said you didn’t like dumb guys?”</p><p class="p1">Wooseok raises an eyebrow at that. “When did I say that?”</p><p class="p1">A small blush starts to spread across Yohan’s face. Wooseok has the feeling it isn’t due to the stifling heat. He tries not to squeal.</p><p class="p1">“When we went out drinking…” Yohan mumbles. “You said your ideal type was someone smart…” He trails off, the colour of his cheeks coming close to a poppy red and Wooseok finds himself blushing a peony pink at the thought of what it would be like to kiss them.</p><p class="p1">“Well, that is true. I do like smart people.” Wooseok tries his best to tamp down his smile, but he’s not sure it’s working.</p><p class="p1">Yohan’s eyes slide away from his and he curls further into himself, avoiding Wooseok’s gaze. “Oh,” he mutters. “I thought so.”</p><p class="p1">“Yohan,” Wooseok sighs. “I <em>do </em>think you’re smart. Just because you can be a bit silly sometimes doesn’t take anything away from your intelligence. You should know that.”</p><p class="p1">Yohan’s eyes dart back to his, fluttering away prettily. Wooseok feels weak at the knees despite already lying down. <em>Oh dear.</em></p><p class="p1">“Besides,” Wooseok’s words start tumbling out of his mouth without stopping and this time, he lets them. “It’s not like I only like intelligence. I like people who are caring and funny. Who can be sweet and shy but also bold and daring. Who knows how to make me feel special and important, like I’m the only one that they can see. Someone who might not always know the right thing to say, but says everything from their heart.”</p><p class="p1">Wooseok catches his breath, heart hammering in his chest as Yohan stares up at him. A moment passes. Two. Then—</p><p class="p1">“I like people like you, Yohan.”</p><p class="p1">There’s a sudden gasp and Wooseok isn’t sure if it’s Yohan or him because <em>holy fuck, I just told Yohan how I feel about him</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yohan stares at him, dumbstruck, before a small smile starts to spread on his face. It grows into a full grin that has Wooseok unable to stop himself from beaming back.</p><p class="p1">Yohan moves even closer to him, wrapping his arm back around Wooseok and burying his face into his neck like he always does. It feels different this time.</p><p class="p1">In a tiny whisper: “<em>I like people like you too, hyung.”</em></p><p class="p1">Wooseok feels his heart stutter in his chest before pulling Yohan closer and hiding a grin in his hair. Wooseok thinks this might be close to what flying feels like.</p><p class="p1">He pulls back slightly, and seeing Yohan’s crinkled, smiling eyes causes something in Wooseok to snap. Restraint, hesitation; he’s not sure. But the next thing he knows is that he’s leaning in close to Yohan’s smile, and pressing a small kiss right at the centre of his lips. Yohan holds onto his cheek with one hand and leans in further. Wooseok can feel Yohan’s heartbeat in time with his and can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of their entire situation. Yohan joins in and soon enough they’re both holding each other through fits of giggles, completely intertwined like old tree roots.</p><p class="p1">Wooseok feels like that could describe them well. Old tree roots grounded and growing together; a small part of something beautiful and brilliant.</p><p class="p1">When tomorrow comes, there’ll be a conversation about what they are now and where they’ll go from here — but for now, Wooseok is content just holding Yohan in his arms until their night gives way to dawn.</p><p class="p1">He’s not worried. Yohan will be there tomorrow morning. And every morning after that.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">(“Hyung,” Yohan whispers. “While I love being in your arms like this — honestly, ten out of ten cuddler, would cuddle again and <em>should’ve </em>been cuddling way earlier — I’m so hot I might actually combust.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, thank fuck,” Wooseok sighs with relief, pulling away from him quickly. “I thought I was going to melt into a puddle of my own sweat just now.”</p><p class="p1">Yohan giggles, “I’m so sorry, but I need to sleep at least half a metre away from you tonight. We can catch up on cuddles tomorrow when the air-con comes.”</p><p class="p1">“Deal.”)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed!! if you did please drop a kudos or a comment and help boost my dwindling ego lol</p><p>i'll see you all at reveals! thank you for reading 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>